warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ramona Nowitzki
'Ramona Nowitzki '''is a graduate student from CalTech and a big fan of Sheldon Cooper and his work, appearing in Seasons 2, 10, and 11 of [[The Big Bang Theory|''The Big Bang Theory]] as a minor antagonist. Background Personality Overbearing, obsessive, irritating, and persistent, Ramona can truly be a pain in the neck most of the time. This really shows during her interactions with Sheldon Cooper, as she hardly gives him personal space. She also tries to be on good terms with Sheldon's other friends, but they are scared off by her. When she suggests that she and Sheldon both take credit for Sheldon's scientific breakthrough, it is then that Sheldon decides he's had enough of her and orders her out of the apartment, much to her fury and chagrin. When she returns in the Season 10 finale, it becomes obvious that she is still pushy and relentless, and still has a romantic interest in Sheldon. This causes Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, and Bernadette to worry. They debate about whether Amy should know about this. Penny tries to explain to Sheldon that the more he turns Ramona down, the more interested she becomes in him. Sheldon explains to Ramona that they're just friends and he's already in a relationship with another woman, Amy, which causes her to kiss him. Sheldon realizes the only way to get Ramona out of his hair is to propose to Amy. Surprisingly, when she finds out about Sheldon going to New Jersey to marry Amy, she takes it pretty well. History Ramona used to be an Olympic swimmer before going to the CalTech Institute of Technology as a grad student and ultimately gets a job there. Appearances Season 2 (The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem) Ramona is first seen among the students listening to Sheldon’s speech. She meets Sheldon personally in a cafeteria and arranges to have dinner with him in his apartment. Where other people might be worried about such behavior being reminiscent of stalking, Sheldon reacts positively to Ramona by appreciating the fact that he's getting a free dinner. During their date, the rest of the gang is sitting on the couch as spectators of this strange turn of events. She keeps "helping" Sheldon by arranging suitable working conditions for him, such as getting breakfast for him at the cafeteria and giving him foot rubs. Unfortunately for Sheldon, she overdoes her insistence that Sheldon dedicate his time solely for work, depriving him of his favorite hobbies such as playing games, watching TV, and going for paintball with the guys. Even more unfortunately for Sheldon, he can't seem to get rid of her, especially when she settles herself in his apartment. At times, she appears very suddenly and stalks around the apartment staring at people like the T-X from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Ramona proves to be irritating for the entire group, especially when she assumes that Penny likes Sheldon. She still asks Penny to be sisters with her. She makes it difficult for anyone to communicate with him and scares them away. When Sheldon makes a scientific breakthrough with his work, Ramona suggests they share credit, where Sheldon finally gets the nerve to tell her to "Get out". Ramona furiously storms out of the apartment and goes back to her own place. She isn’t seen again after that. Season 10 (The Long Distance Dissonance) However, Ramona reappears in the Season 10 finale, "The Long Distance Dissonance", when Sheldon's new love interest, Amy Farrah Fowler, has gone to Princeton for a 3-month internship, and it becomes apparent she hasn't changed very much since her last appearance. Amy is unhappy about Ramona harping on Sheldon and insists that Penny, Bernadette, and the others get rid of her. They attempt to put some distance between Sheldon and Ramona, with very little success. After Ramona leaves, Penny explains to Sheldon that sometimes women don't care if men already have a girlfriend, and it just makes them want a man even more. Sheldon dismisses Penny's statement. Eventually, he realizes she's right when Ramona kisses him as he tries to explain to her that they're just colleagues and he's already in a relationship, leading Sheldon to fly to Princeton and propose to Amy. Season 11 (The Proposal Proposal) Ramona is next seen in the Season 11 premiere, "The Proposal Proposal", working alone in the cafeteria, as Raj, Leonard, and Howard are watching her. Leonard is still in disbelief that she attempted to steal Sheldon from Amy. Raj decides to tell her that her plan failed and that Sheldon and Amy are getting married, and make a final attempt to ask her out. She says that she's aware of it, and once again turns Raj down. Three months later, Amy and Sheldon return from New Jersey, and Amy is eager to catch up with everyone, but then sees Ramona a few yards away and she goes over to her table, and addresses her as “Dr. Nowitzki”; Ramona looks up and greets Amy somewhat nervously “Oh. Dr. Fowler. Um, hello”. A confrontation seems imminent as the two women stare at each other, but instead, Amy, grateful that Ramona, sort of, motivated Sheldon to propose, hugs her. Relationships Sheldon Cooper Ramona has a big interest in Sheldon, and in some cases, it leads to making out with him, much to his chagrin. She even pressures him to dedicate his time solely to work, keeping him from having fun with his friends. He eventually becomes disgusted with her and tells her to leave. Despite being rejected and being absent for seven seasons, Ramona still has an interest in Sheldon. Amy Farrah Fowler Amy knew almost nothing about Ramona, as Sheldon never mentioned her in all the time he had known Amy. When Sheldon first tells her about Ramona in the Season 10 finale, while she is at Princeton, she is greatly displeased and berates Penny and Bernadette, insisting that they do something about her. It is presumed that Amy has a slight dislike of Ramona, as Amy scowls slightly at Ramona when Sheldon introduces the former to the latter. Quotes * (to Penny after being told to leave by Sheldon) "Oh, bite me!" * (Amy (walking up to Ramona): "Dr. Nowitzki.") Oh. Dr. Fowler. Hello. ((the two women stare at each other for a second) Amy: Thank you, thank you so much. (hugs Ramona, who pats her on the back)) Trivia * It's possible now that Ramona realizes that Sheldon truly prefers Amy over her that she'll back down. * Ramona is somewhat similar to Lavender Brown from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Both are overbearing women who have an interest in one of the main male characters, leading to conflicts with one of the lead females. Gallery Ramona's debut.png|Ramona listening to Sheldon's speech. Enter Ramona.jpg|Ramona meets with Sheldon and the guys to talk to Sheldon about his earlier lecture. Sisters.jpg|Ramona tries to be on good terms with Penny by forming a sisterly bond with her. Pressure.jpg|Ramona coerces Sheldon to spend his time doing work and nothing else. You Can't Go.png|Raj, Howard, and Leonard turn up, asking if Sheldon wants to come to paintball, but Ramona tells him "No." Game Over.png|Ramona catches Sheldon trying to play a game in private, and makes him hand over his handheld. Caught reading a comic book.png|Ramona catches Sheldon trying to fool her with another book, but she doesn't buy it and confiscates his comic book GET OUT.jpg|Having enough of Ramona, Sheldon tells her to leave. Return of Ramona.png|Ramona's unexpected reappearance. Ramona meets Amy.jpg|Sheldon introduces Amy to Ramona, which, unfortunately, leads to tension between the two women. Overbearing Broad.png|Ramona kisses Sheldon, making Sheldon realize how he really feels about Amy and causing him to go to New Jersey to marry her. Gratitude.jpg|Ramona being hugged by a grateful Amy; if it wasn't for her, Sheldon wouldn't have realized his true feelings for Amy. Category:Students Category:Females Category:The Big Bang Theory Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:American characters Category:Doctors Category:European characters Category:Polish characters